


Every Penny and More

by Princessfbi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, May and Tony meet to talk about Peter, Parents, Polite Matt Murdock, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony always has a plan, preparing for the future, protective May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessfbi/pseuds/Princessfbi
Summary: She forced herself to inhale air and hold it before releasing it from her lips. She grounded herself in the cheap vinyl in a crappy diner that she wasn’t sure she was ever going to be able to look at the same way again. She thought of the life Peter would have if she said yes because she knew that’s what all of this was about: Tony asking her permission to let him do this.





	Every Penny and More

May was quick to slam her menu over the massacre in front of her. Shreds of napkins and the remains of the paper from her straw had become victims to her fingers as she had ripped them piece to piece between her nails. She’d tried to not be nervous. She’d met the man before, multiple times. Even more now that she knew Peter’s little --- _huge---_ secret. But that didn’t change the fact that her stomach twisted into knots and her fingers destroyed half a package of napkins.

Tony Stark wanted to meet with her and he didn’t want her to tell Peter about it.

She was by no means intimidated by Tony. She’d faced worse men than the egotistical billionaire in her college days alone. And just the sight of him, out placed in his expensive suit and sunglasses searching for May in the small corner diner, was enough to calm her down a little. But the specific request from him to keep their little meeting away from Peter’s awareness had her on edge especially after the two had seemed to finally come to a stepping stone about communicating with one another.

Tony strutted forward and dropped into the seat across from her.

“May,” he said, slipping his sunglasses onto the table. “Stunning as always.”

“You always say that like it’s a surprise,” May mused pointedly. A waitress rushed over--- far faster than she had when May had been sitting alone--- and gushed over Tony.

“Mr. Stark---“

“Three coffees, please.” Tony requested without even glancing at her. “I want pie. You want pie?”

“No.” May frowned.

“I’ll take a slice of pie.”

The waitress beamed and scurried away.

“Three coffees?” May asked.

“Yeah, we’re waiting for him!” Before May could get a word up Tony was standing and meeting a man at the door. His wrinkled suit looked like a garbage bag compared to Tony’s designer threads but they shook hands like they attended business meetings all the time. The man’s hand found the crook of Tony’s elbow and the billionaire led him over to their table.

It wasn’t until they got close that May say the white cane in his hands.

“May Parker, this is Matt Murdock.”

Matt held out his hand and May met him with hers.

“Hi,” she said, still confused as the two men sat down. Unlike Tony, Matt kept his dark red sunglasses on his face, accepting the folder Tony handed him. Tony turned towards her and handed her a file of her own.

It all seemed so official and something twisted in her gut again. Was Tony making her sign a nondisclosure agreement? Sure, her nephew wasn’t officially apart of the Avengers but he still swung around them.

Was Peter getting fired? Tony had already tried to do that once before and if she was going to have any say...

She opened the file.

_I, Anthony Edward Stark, declare this to be my last will and testament and revoke any and all wills and codicils I previously made._

_ARTICLE I: Peter Parker_

_I hereby request upon my death that Peter Benjamin Parker of Queens, New York will be given $250,000..._

“Holy shit,” May gasped, ignoring the waitress as she dropped the coffees in front of them. Tony fidgeted in his seat and trying to hide it.

“Thank you,” Matt offered to her for them. The waitress smiled and stalked away, sending a wink towards Tony. Not that May or Tony noticed because their fragmented conversation ran over top of each other.

“So, this is an uncomfortable subject---“ Tony started.

“This is a will---“

“---But what with aliens and psychos _with_ alien technology now it’s better to keep it up to date.”

“This is _your_ will, Tony---“

“Morbid I know but realistic---”

“Tony---“

“Now it’s important that you understand what exactly all that legal mumbo jumbo is saying---“

“Holy shit---“

“And you know the kid. He’d get all guilty for no reason so I'd prefer he didn't know---“

“You want to give him quarter of a million dollars.” May’s face hurt from how stretched it felt.

Tony shrugged. “Just enough to get him through college. And listen, I know how you guys are. The kid nearly shit himself when I bought pizza the other day.”

“ _Quarter. Of. A. Million. Dollars.”_

“For your nephew’s college fund, correct. Mr. Stark has also set up a trust fund that you will be in control of until Mr. Parker’s twenty fifth birthday.” Matt offered but May nearly fainted as she read the number further down the paragraph.

She couldn’t in her wildest dreams ever imagine giving Peter that kind of life. She didn’t think she’d ever seen that many zeroes.

Matt was running his fingers along his braille copy of the will in front of him. “Mr. Parker will also be given Mr. Stark’s property in midtown New York City---“

“What the fuck, Tony?” May asked, finally getting a grip. “This… This is…”

Tony took a sip of his coffee and grimaced, dropping the ceramic mug back down to pour a heart attack inducing amount of sugar. “I promised you I’d take care of Peter. I plan to see that through even if I’m gone.”

“But this…” May struggled to form words that would even begin to cover what it was she had in her hands. “This is too much!”

“He’s worth every penny and more.”

There was a rare few who heard Tony Stark speak seriously. Peter was one of those few. He’d described it to May like being punched in the throat but in a good way, whatever that meant. May just felt a shiver that went down her spine and curled around her soul. She forced herself to inhale air and hold it before releasing it from her lips. She grounded herself in the cheap vinyl in a crappy diner that she wasn’t sure she was ever going to be able to look at the same way again. She thought of the life Peter would have if she said yes because she knew that’s what all of this was about: Tony asking her permission to let him do this.

She didn’t consider that Tony thought he wasn’t going to live long enough to see Peter graduate college because that would break her heart in a way that she wouldn’t be able to keep a secret from Peter.

May sniffed and nodded. “Ok… Ok… Do I need to sign something?”

“Nothing for this,” Tony said, taking another dredge of coffee. May nodded again. Matt for his part had stayed silent while Tony and May worked through their own personal crisis.

“Uh,” she said, closing the will and curling her hands around her cooling coffee. “Why is he here then?”

Matt to his credit didn’t seem insulted and his lips twitched upward into a smirk. “I’m a lawyer.”

“So,” Tony shifted in his seat. “In the event of my untimely but probably due to impulsive heroics death, my lawyer will be contacting all those mentioned in my will. Now I’m not naïve and I’m going to be honest with you here. There’s going to be a lot of people who will find my demise rather opportunistic. They’ll try to fight you on this, May.”

Tony stared hard at May and all she could think to do was nod. For Peter, she'd do anything. 

“So, this is your lawyer?” She asked not really following.

At that Matt actually laughed.

“No,” Tony said. “My lawyer won’t be able to represent anyone in question on my will. She’s just there to mediate. Mr. Murdock here is your lawyer.”

"I brought a card."


End file.
